


【索香】为什么...是红色的？

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Minor Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 索隆很少感受到恐惧。但现在，他真的怕了。他瞪着马桶，不敢相信的望着里面的内容物。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	【索香】为什么...是红色的？

索隆很少感受到恐惧。

即使碰到像是鹰眼那样的强敌，他心中湧出的也只有兴奋。但现在，他真的怕了。

「为什么…是红色的？」

索隆瞪着马桶，不敢相信的望着里面的内容物。他没有感到疼痛或不适。一切都进行得非常顺利，要不是结束后他不经意的撇了一眼，甚至不会发现到异常。

昨天是索隆跟山治的结婚一周年纪念日，他还非常完善的使用了他的小兄弟。小索隆表现优异，用过的（山治）都说讚。臭厨子甚至流下了满意的泪水。

那为什么，纪念日的隔天，就出问题了呢？

**难道是使用过度！？**

自从索隆和山治结婚，弗兰奇就帮他们造了一间独立的夫夫房。他们再也不需要在桑尼号上偷偷摸摸躲躲藏藏，除非是想来点小情趣，不然他们都会在自己隔音良好、床铺又舒服的房间里尽情享受。

昨天确实是次数多了点，但索隆才22岁啊！不应该这么容易就坏吧？

 **也许** **…** **是吃了什么有色素的东西，先看看其他人怎么样再说。** 索隆这么安慰自己，用颤抖的手指按下冲水扭。白色的陶瓷内部再度装满清澈的水，没有一点刺眼的颜色残留，彷彿刚刚什么都没发生。

索隆预期在吃早餐的时候，路飞会兴奋的大叫着跟大家宣布，他今天早上上厕所时尿出了红色的尿，其他人会跟着附和说他们也是，然后臭厨子就会和大家解释那是因为他昨天的晚餐加了什么色素，即使他知道厨子从来不使用那种东西。但伙伴们一切正常，没有人提起自己身上有发生什么奇怪现象。也就是说，出问题的只有他。

索隆心里咯噔了一下，头一次对自己的男性象征感到担忧。

 **可能明天就好了。** 索隆甩甩头。他一直都不是个会过度思考的人，那是山治的领域。于是他决定先不理会，明天再说。

***

「还是红色的…」索隆盯着马桶，昨天的忧虑又窜上来了。

 **真的** **…** **用太多了吗？**

昨晚山治换睡衣的动作太性感（本人不觉得），害他一个没忍住又扑上去了。虽然索隆觉得自己的配备依旧好用，厨子也没说他不尽兴，但显然他的身体并不这么认为。

这一马桶的红色就是铁证。

 **收** **…** **收敛一点好了。** 索隆摸了摸他的尊严，决定练练耐力。

索隆深怕厨子诱人的身体会让他起反应，于是开始避免抱着山治睡，不然到时候爆炸了就完了。平常饭后的一起洗碗时间索隆也尽量离山治远远的，不再有摸一下小手，亲一口脸颊。

山治当然有注意到丈夫的不对劲，但询问他之后不但没有得到答案，还开始冷落自己了。什么啊？别人都是七年之痒，他们才一年就痒了吗？前几天不是还在床上进行了高度配合吗？

山治很不高兴，但他是个有傲气的男人，才不会像小媳妇一样，明明没做错事还要低声下气的求丈夫原谅。好啊！不理就不理，谁怕谁？

知道自己惹厨子生气了，索隆也没办法。开玩笑，男性象征出问题是能随便拿出来说的吗？他不是没想过要去找乔巴，但实在拉不下那个脸，而且他一直希望这个症状过几天就会消失，毕竟他并不觉得痛或不舒服。叹了口气，索隆只好喝酒浇愁，而且越喝越凶。

山治想阻止索隆自杀般的喝酒方式，但那两大箱酒都是他在上个岛自己买的，他也从来没有酒精中毒过，所以山治实在没理由阻止他喝。

在伙伴面前索隆还是尽量保持跟山治正常互动，要是被他们发现，他会丢脸一辈子的，因此到目前唯一发觉他有问题的就只有山治。

但是，一个月过去了，索隆的症状不只没有减缓，反而越来越严重。一开始只有早上起床的时候，后来渐渐每次去厕所都这样了。索隆觉得，他不得不摊牌了。

那天晚上，山治走进他们的房间，发现索隆坐在床上，似乎在等他。

「厨子。」索隆叫他。

「唉唷，终于肯理我啦？伟大的剑士先生。」在索隆开口的那一瞬间，山治的火气就整个上来了，他用力摔上房门，以表达他极度的不满。「你那表情是怎样？想离婚吗？」

索隆沉着脸没有回答。山治在那一瞬间慌了。他乱说的，为什么索隆会一副『就是这样』的表情？「喂，绿藻，我开玩笑的，你不是认真的吧？」

「山治，我需要跟你谈谈。」索隆直直看着山治，语气非常严肃。山治呆愣在原地。

**叫名字了！是认真的！为什么？为什么要离婚？索隆厌烦他了吗？才结婚一年而已！我不要！**

看着山治快哭出来的脸，知道他又想多了，索隆从床上起身，走到门边把他拉回床上，但很小心没有过多接触。

「没有要离婚，但也是很严重的事。你先坐下来。」索隆让山治坐在床上，深吸了一口气才开口。「圈圈，我…可能不行了。」

「什么？」山治一脸懵逼。

发现自己的说法可能会造成误会，索隆赶紧解释得详细一点。「我的…那个，可能不能用了。」

「什么意思？」理解了『那个』是指什么后，山治就想对他的性福伸出手，但被索隆及时捉住。

「别碰！即使不能用了我还是想多保留它久一点。」索隆有点紧张的说。

「到底是怎么回事你赶快解释清楚！」山治向来不是以有耐心出名。他收回手，环在胸前。

「一个月前，我起床后上厕所时尿血了。」索隆对丈夫全盘托出。山治瞪大了眼睛。「因为没有不舒服，我没有想太多。但隔天还是一样，再隔天也是一样，之后的一整个月都是，而且从本来只有早上，到后来每次上厕所都是。」

山治难以置信的望着索隆，索隆低着头，不敢看他。

「我不知道出了什么问题，但我唯一能想到的就只有我是不是用太多了，毕竟第一次发生的前一天我们才庆祝了结婚周年纪念日。我在想，这是身体在警告我，要是再继续下去，会炸掉。」

「所以你才都不碰我。」山治终于明白索隆这一个月来的怪异是怎么回事了，接着一股怒气又窜了上来。「为什么拖了一个月才说！？」

「我以为放着不管就会好嘛！」索隆有点委屈。「这种事情哪能随便就拿出来说啊？这可是男人的荣耀！」

「所以你现在是终于会痛了，才发现事态严重，再不处理你的荣耀就真的烂了，才肯坦白囉？」山治没忍住，一脚往索隆头上踢过去。「混蛋绿藻头啊啊啊啊！」

「其实还是不会痛，但时间确实拖太长了。」索隆挡住丈夫招呼过来的长腿，捏住他的脚踝。「我明天就会去找乔巴，但在跟他说之前，我想先告诉你。」

索隆将山治的脚轻轻放到床上。「我希望你先有个心理准备，我可能…再也没办法满足你了。」

山治从来没看过索隆绝望的样子。就连在香坡地群岛对上大熊时也没有。但现在，山治觉得索隆的表情，就是绝望。

「我不想离婚，但要是我不能履行丈夫的义务，我也不该束缚你。」索隆转着左手上的戒指，低声说。

「索隆，」山治伸出手，抬起索隆的下巴，让他看着自己。「我不是因为性爱才跟你结婚的…不完全是。」

「我确定乔巴一定有办法的。但如果真的不能用了，还有我的啊。」

他们不是没试过香索，但后来还是觉得索香感觉才对，但现在，可能不得不倒转了。

「不管诊断结果是什么，我们都会一起度过。」山治握住索隆的手，对他微笑。

索隆的嘴角扯出一个难看的笑容，山治凑上去吻他。他本来只打算落下一个纯洁的轻吻，但一个月的禁慾让小火苗一发不可收拾，两人抱在一起吻得难分难舍，不过在山治探出舌头的瞬间，索隆就猛的跳开，结果摔到地板上。

「索隆！」山治赶紧查看丈夫有没有摔伤，但索隆却只是坐在地板上，紧闭着眼睛，大口深呼吸，双手捂着胯下，努力让自己冷静下来。

「抱歉。」山治不敢靠近，怕会给索隆更多刺激，只能安慰他。「你不会有事的。」

***

「也许要买个贞操带。」隔天早上，山治拿了一个小罐子给索隆。「这样才不会充太多血。」

「但那会很痛不是吗？」索隆快速的装了一些样本。即使是丈夫，让别人看自己上厕所还是很害羞，尤其是这种颜色。

「总比爆炸好吧？」不敢让索隆兴奋，山治只能摸摸他的头。「去找乔巴吧。」

乔巴得知事情经过后，骂出了跟山治一模一样的话。

「 **为什么拖了一个月才说！？** 」唯一跟山治不同的是，山治没办法腕力强化。

「我们都知道绿藻是个笨蛋，怎么踢都没用。现在需要关注的是小绿藻到底还有没有救？」山治将小驯鹿拉到重点上，索隆在旁边非常严肃的点头。

「确实。我会检验这个样本，应该很快就会知道结果了。」恢复正常大小后，乔巴接过那罐红通通的液体。「你们先出去吧。」

索隆和山治并排坐在餐厅的靠墙长椅上，一个抽菸一个喝酒，谁也没说话。没有多久，连接医疗室和餐厅的门就开了，乔巴皱着眉出现。山治看了乔巴一眼，低头望着索隆的裆。

「愿你安息，小绿藻，我会想念你的。」山治双手合十。

「喂！怎么直接判死刑了！？」索隆急的大喊。

「索隆，别紧张。」乔巴赶紧跑到两人身边。「诊断出来了，检验结果显示一切正常。」

「诶？」索隆和山治满头问号。

「颜色是很奇怪没错，但没有显示出有任何疾病。」乔巴看着报告。「唯一值得注意的是，样本里含了大量的甜菜根成分。山治，你这一个月来有煮甜菜根吗？」

「没有。」山治否认。

「我也不认为有。涉入甜菜根会造成尿液变成红色，如果是山治煮的，那应该所有人都会这样，但只有索隆。就算索隆真的不知道在哪里吃到了，影响也不会超过一两天。要让颜色持续保持红色，就只有不断的摄取才有办法做到。索隆你到底是什么时候从哪里吃到那么多甜菜根的？」

「甜菜根？那是啥？」索隆一头雾水，他连甜菜根是什么都不知道，怎么可能去吃？虽然谜团还没解开，但至少他的小兄弟似乎是不会爆炸了，一放松他就口渴，索隆仰头灌了一口酒。一滴酒沿着他的嘴角滑落到下巴。

「啊！」山治突然大叫了一声，一把夺过索隆手里的酒瓶，害索隆差点把满嘴的酒喷出来。

「臭厨子…」索隆用手背抹着嘴，但山治不理他。

「一定是这个！这个酒是绿藻在上个岛才买的，也只有他会喝，上个岛其中一种名产就是甜菜根。这里面一定有甜菜根的成分。」山治兴奋的告诉乔巴。

「我马上拿去化验。」乔巴接过酒瓶，一转身又跑进医疗室了。

餐厅里又只剩下索隆和山治两人。酒被抢了，索隆不知道要干嘛，于是拉起裤子的松紧带检查他的宝贝。

「太好了，不会爆炸了呢。」山治把头探过去，对着索隆的胯下说。

「也逃过小铁笼的命运。」索隆也看着自己的裆。

「憋了这么长的时间真是辛苦你了。」山治伸手捏了捏沉睡的巨龙。

「你们知道你们有自己的房间对吗？」乌索普的声音传来。

两人抬起头，山治的手还在索隆的裤裆里，乌索普面无表情的站在厨房门口。

索隆一把将山治拦腰抱起，山治的手仍然在索隆的裤裆里，索隆就抱着山治掠过乌索普跑了。

「化验出来了！」乔巴打开医疗室的门，兴冲冲的跑进餐厅，却发现整个房间里只有乌索普一个人。「咦？索隆跟山治呢？我还没跟他们说化验结果呢。」

「去开房了。」乌索普淡定的倒了杯果汁喝。

「啊…算了，反正索隆也没事。」乔巴倒是很干脆的放弃，又回自己的房间去了。

***

「说起来我都忘了，我在上个岛也有买甜菜根。」让小索隆释放累积了一个月的囤货后，山治虚脱的躺在心满意足的索隆怀里。「但那种甜菜根要放很久才会成熟，所以前一个月我都没有煮。今天早上发现有一些熟了，刚榨了一瓶果汁。要不是乔巴提醒，我都忘了甜菜根会造成尿变色。下午给女士们喝果汁的时候得提醒她们一下，免得她们像可怜的小绿藻一样被自己的尿吓哭。」

「才没有哭！」索隆怒吼着压上山治，让他看看到底谁才哭了。

***

隔天，乌索普没有去吃早餐。在他午餐也没出现后，山治决定去找他。山治在乌索普工厂里找到他。

「乌索普，吃午餐了。」山治朝乌索普走过去，发现他趴在桌子上睡着了，脸颊上还带着泪痕。

 **怎么哭了？** 山治很讶异。他遇到了什么不开心的事吗？也许该请乔巴跟他谈谈？虽然不是心理医生，但至少是医生。

正想把人摇醒去吃午餐，山治发现乌索普的手臂底下压着一张纸。他好奇的撇了一眼。

亲爱的可雅：我知道我很爱撒谎，但我接下来要说的话，绝对不是骗人的。我 … 可能没办法给你性福了。

**叫乔巴给臭男人们科普一下吧。**

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  這就是甜菜根


End file.
